The present invention relates to an electronic control device for use in vehicles, which has a metallic housing to accommodate electronic components of the control device
The electronic components accommodated in the metallic housing of such an electronic control device serve, for example, to control occupant restraint systems connected to the control device, such as belt tensioners and airbags In order for the device to function reliably and dependably, it is important for the electronic components to be firmly connected to the housing body However, it is also desirable to have the fastest and simplest possible assembly of the electronic components as well as a housing body that can be used for various electronic components Known housings for such control devices have guide grooves on their side walls in which a printed circuit board can be slid into the housing. In the inserted position, the printed circuit board is additionally supported by guide elements formed on the rear of the housing. Since the guide elements are attached to the side and rear, it is necessary for the printed circuit board to occupy the entire length and width of the housing.
The invention provides a control device whose electronic components are reliably and rigidly connected to the housing body and whose housing body can be used to accommodate electronic components of various sizes According to the invention, the metallic housing has a wall with a at least one internal rail wherein an elongate channel is formed that widens internally A fastening, member has a head portion inserted and retained in the channel and a pin portion connected to one of the electronic components Due to the interaction of the internal rail with the fastening member, the electronic component is securely and reliably attached to the housing Therefore, it is possible to dispense with a rear guide element so that, for example, the same housing can be used, irrespective of the size of the printed circuit board and of the electronic modules situated on it.
According to preferred embodiment, the housing is provided with external integrally shaped cooling ribs A power semiconductor located on a printed circuit board is attached via the fastening member to the housing in thermal contact therewith. Thanks to the large cooling surface area of the housing, the heat generated by the power semiconductor can be dissipated into the environment